Problem: Solve for $p$ : $p + 5 = -5$
Subtract $5$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ p + 5 &=& -5 \\ \\ {-5} && {-5} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{5 + p} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-5} \\ p &=& -5 {- 5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = -10$